Mileena
Summary Mileena is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. Mileena is a clone of Kitana, created by Shang Tsung's sorcery in his flesh pits for Shao Kahn to be his true daughter, using Tarkatan physiology. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Somewhat of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-A Name: Mileena Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Classification: Genetic Experiment/Clone of Kitana (Half Tarkatan/Half Edenian) Age: Late 20s to early 30s Destructive Capacity: At least Wall Level+ (can fight off Kabal), likely Small Building Level (can hold her own against Kotal Kahn) Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Durability: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Power: Class KJ (can decapitate someone with a slap), likely Class MJ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Her two sais Intelligence: Skilled combatant, sometimes acts quite childish though Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, immortality (type 1), expert martial artist, expert at using sais, has sharp claws and teeth, can charge her sais with purple flame-like energy, teleportation Weaknesses: Mentally unstable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Sai Blast:' Mileena throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. It can be charged dealing more damage and can be performed in mid-air. *'''-Sai Bursts:' She fires one Sai at the opponent, and then the second Sai. '-Teleport Drop:' Mileena teleports and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. *'-Tricky Teleport:' She teleports again and hits a second kick to the opponent from the other side. '-Ball Roll:' Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent knocking them off of their feet. *'-Smashing Roll:' Mileena will leap up in a ball first and then roll into the opponent. '-Leaping Neckbite:' Mileena leaps onto her opponent's chest and begins eating away their face or neck. Also, if the opponent has a sai lodged in their neck before Mileena performs this move, she'll pull out the sai and stab them repeatedly. *'-Leaping Lunch:' After Mileena finishes biting (or stabbing) the opponent, she will kick them away. '-Femme Fatale:' Mileena grabs hold of her opponent, and in an homage to her MKII Fatality, she rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. She then knees them in the face, breaking their skull. '-Let Us Dance:''' Mileena teleports and proceeds to kick the opponent three times before stabbing her sais into their ears. Then, she viciously takes a large bite at the opponent's forehead, completely breaking the part of the skull. Mileena proceeds by taking out of her sais and stabbing them in their eyes. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Clones Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals